


In The Woods Somewhere

by Skullszeyes



Series: Tales of Barbs and Blood [2]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Male Character, Boys Kissing, Declarations Of Love, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Fade to Black, Fantasy, Flirting, Fluff, Forest Sex, Long-Distance Relationship, Love at First Sight, M/M, Male Protagonist, No Smut, POV Male Character, POV Third Person Limited, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Lucien left Prythian for a bit, and finds himself following the sound of laughter.





	In The Woods Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So Lucien is my favorite character from the entire Acotar series. He's the only character that I like, and I'm kind of annoyed by some things that were written about him. I wanted to write a fanfic of him for some time, but I wasn't sure about the details since they're kind of hazy. 
> 
> Yes, I headcanon Lucien as bisexual. No, I don't care about the mating thing, I'm not even adding that in this series. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.

In the early morning beyond the wall, Lucien stepped upon the wet pine needles and fresh grass, a light mist cascaded around the forest as he ventured past the tall trees, bushes, and roots sticking from the ground. The warm sunlight touched his brown skin, his long red hair draped along his shoulders, there was a part in a braid he had put in when he was bored a few hours before. He wore a simple green and brown coat with black trousers and light brown shoes. A dagger was strapped to his side, including a strong bow and silver arrows inside a blue and silver quiver.

It wasn’t like Lucien was worried about getting attacked. He wasn’t anticipating it, mostly he wanted the excuse to leave Prythian for awhile, and move around the humans. Which allowed him the hood that covered his head, including his pointed ears which he let his hair also hide from sight. The long scars and golden eye wouldn’t hide much, but he hoped he didn’t get asked about it. Maybe a few odd stares, but it should be fine.

He entered village after village, ignoring wagons and caravans as he let his feet ache from the long journey, but it wasn’t much, he could possibly do this for days without truly tiring, nor opening his mouth to complain. He’d rather be somewhere, alone in his own mind without others prying inside. He noticed the odd looks, the flicker of their eyes, the furrowed brows, the fingers tightening.

Lucien didn’t think his friends were stupid, but he was getting the feeling they thought he was. Even how much he evened out the balance between his friends, trying his hardest to stay between them, but even that was coming to a short end. He hoped to figure something out.

Feyre was a lot more willing to consider speaking to Tamlin some more, once he restored the Spring Court, but the true annoyance was the High Lord of the Night Court. Arrogance oozed off the man’s dark hair and eyes, his smile didn’t make it any better. Lucien always had to look away and squeeze his own rage from flowing out. He almost pitied Feyre for dealing with him on a daily basis and Feyre simply told him that it wasn’t about tolerating Rhysand, but correcting the notions of his wrongdoings and the splintered thoughts that needed rearranging. It would take time, many years, but Feyre wasn’t in it to fix a man who couldn’t do it himself, she only wanted to make sure the leaders of each Court were on the same page.

Which was fine by Lucien, but he wasn’t entirely optimistic about their chances. He’d have to speak to Tamlin, but currently, he needed time to himself to consider their next steps in their grand plan, whatever that might shape for their future.

This time alone was a luxury. A need that should sustain him for many years. At least he hoped no one back in Prythian would miss him, but thinking about the others would simply make him feel more guilty about walking past the wall. He wrote a note for Feyre before he left and didn’t look back as he made his way out.

Lucien walked past another village, and instead of walking along the road, he headed into the woods where the sunlight began to fade, and the streaks of it was weak upon the green leaves and dew soaked grass. Shadows grew in its place, its depth sunk into the earth and formed around dry bark of the trees. He let the nature settle around him, breathed it in, a simple assurance that the mortal stench didn’t stick to his clothes, he could even roll around in the grass if wanted too.

As he walked through, he stopped at the sound of laughter. A human man was close by, and they didn’t smell of fresh bread, bird shit, the harsh aroma of flowers in potted plants. No, this human smelled of the river, a distinct odd scent, but the laughter resonated with him.

Lucien made his way through the thicket and past the trees until he spotted what he was hearing. A young man with wet tawny hair clinging to the nape of his light brown skin. He wore black trousers, with no shirt, and was barefoot. There were old white jagged scars upon his back. He was slightly muscular as he stretched his arms over his head.

The man chuckled to himself, reaching down to pick up a shirt, and Lucien stepped from the thicket and walked along the slant toward the man. He turned at the sound and Lucien was struck by green brown eyes framed by dark lashes, there was something captivating by his heavy stare, regarding Lucien as whatever joy he held was now washed away by his presence.

“Do you know where the next town is?” Lucien asked, ignoring his useless excuse to talk to the mortal.

The man stared at him with an odd look as he glanced down at Lucien’s feet and slid up to his face. Lucien spotted the slightest interest in his eyes, the cautious slowly unwound as his tense muscles smoothed out as he spoke, “Thalia is down the road, maybe an hour walk, and Emric is the other way.”

“Thanks,” Lucien said, uselessly.

He was about to turn away when the mortal cleared his throat. “What are you doing out here? Normally most wouldn’t wander out in Gadina Woods.”

Lucien turned back, arching a curious brow. “Wolves, bears?”

“Hunters,” the man said, fixing his shirt, giving Lucien a grin. “Most village folk are scared of that type of thing, they rely on hunters to clear the way.”

“From the way you’re out here taking a bath in the river,” Lucien glanced to the cold clear water, “you must keep that charade up yourself.”

“I do my best,” the man said, dropping his shirt when he couldn’t fix the collar. “I’m Zander.”

“Lucien,” he introduced, smiling.

“Not to scare you off, Lucien,” Zander said, stepping toward him, “but what is a faerie doing across the wall?”

Lucien blinked, surprised, but Zander’s expression didn’t change. He seemed almost amused yet perplexed. The question itself was honest. “Looks like you weren’t lying about the hunter part.”

Zander shrugged. “It’s nice out today, sun’s going down, the wind isn’t harsh, and you have your hood up. Also, normally your appearance isn’t known around these parts. Human men don’t look as striking as you do.”

Lucien smiled, chuckling at Zander’s bold words. “Nothing more than venturing, that’s all. If I were about to do anything, you’d be dead, carcass left in the waters you stepped out of. Would be a waste if I let something like you become ruined by death.”

Zander arched his brows, and let out a laugh, the same that lured Lucien to locate the source, and now here he was. A strange beautiful sound that left him riveted. “Who would’ve known that a faerie seducing a mortal would be true.” Shaking his head, he looked for his boots, they were brown and leather and sat to the side along with Zander’s short sword, including a bow and a quiver of arrows. He didn’t touch them, and didn’t seem to even bother to pick up his shoes.

Lucien licked his lips, it was odd to feel compelled by a laugh, then feel more when the mortal looked as beautiful in the shade amongst nothing more than fresh air as streams of sunlight touched his light brown skin. “I’m seducing you now? I’m pretty sure you did that all on your own.” He caught Zander smile again, his dark hair was drying slightly at the tips, and he raked his fingers through them when he straightened.

“You’re far from the wall, Lucien, and yet you’re here, being seduced by a human.” Zander shook his head as if the notion itself was humorous, “must’ve been some walk just to find me.”

“Could be fate,” Lucien said, the word itself was bitter, exposed to the contempt that there couldn’t be a singular choice when so many lived and breathed, and he could find as many in his lifetime, and still feel joy.

“A faerie believing in fate?” Zander said, making eye contact with Lucian.

“Or you could be an ancient entity living within the woods, guarding a slumbering beast that could devour others,” Lucien said, his smile widening as he stepped toward Zander who didn’t move. “Elusive to faerie and mortal alike, ethereal to the trees whom won’t let go of the secrets they hold because why let go of you, a strange beauty in mortal form.”

“Maybe I’m a dream,” Zander said, his voice smooth and heavy as honey, “and you’re sleeping around gilded art pieces, and the night air bites along your pure skin to awaken you. That could be an issue.”

Lucien didn’t deny himself the flicker of rage at the image, he tilted his head to the side as his smile faded from his lips. “I’d rather sleep in the shade as streaks of the sun rises through the trees instead of under cold stars.”

“You’d spend a night in the wilderness for the warmth of the morning sun?” Zander asked, and this time he stepped closer, a daring thing, breathing and coaxing in his green brown eyes, the warm wind had touched his skin and dried the water away as he smelled like nature, alive and attainable.

“I would,” Lucien said.

Zander quirked a smirk, maybe he truly was a trickster in mortal form, a seducer, beauty in fading light, born of the soil and water, tasting of sweet berries on bushes, and the smell of pines in his dark hair, where even the most lose themselves in his reverie of his honey sweet voice, the euphoria in his eyes that held no fear.

“You didn’t cross the wall for your mind to wander, maybe your feet truly landed you here.”

Lucien was so close to him that he could hear the mortal’s heart race at his proximity. “No. I think your laughter is what truly captured me.” And he didn’t hesitate to press his lips to his, to taste his tongue and the moan he released as fingers knotted in the front of Lucien’s coat before finding their way to his strands of red hair.

Zander laughed again at Lucien’s fingers skimming along his ribcage, down to his hips to bring him closer. They pulled and pushed, mouths locking, tongue twining in a kiss that was heated and melting. Zander pulled Lucien down to the grass where he rolled on top of him, chuckling as his face lit up before kissing Lucien again.

“Would you like to forget the night?” Zander asked between kisses.

“I don’t think I want too, but I’d rather stare at you then the stars,” Lucien said, his hand on the edge of Zander’s pants, fingers slipping underneath to emphasize what he meant.

“I’d leave you quivering,” Zander breathed, closing his eyes once Lucien had rolled them over.

Lucien chuckled, “Maybe it’s a good thing I found you in the woods, because I think if it wasn’t here, then I’d walk through your village and find you there.” This declaration, heated as it was, breathing heavily with sight blurry of passion that Lucien caught the flicker in Zander’s eyes, taken back by his words, red lips parted with no words leaving them.

Zander pulled Lucien down and before their lips could touch, he said, “If you could be anything in either world, who would you be?”

It was a question that gave him an answer when he left Prythian, when he walked from the wall, through the trees as sunlight touched the top of his hood and the strands of his hair. He walked and walked with nothing more on his mind until laughter brought him into the woods and he sunk in the soil to kiss a man who tasted of laughter and freedom.

Lucien smiled, his chest filling up as he answered, “Yours.” And he kissed Zander, letting passion flow between them until the murky night turned to dawn, and they laid in the grass, the cold mist drifting across their skin. Zander leaning into Lucien for warmth, and Lucien wondering when he could return, if he could see this mortal again.

“Don’t go,” Zander whispered into the crook of his neck, sleep addled voice that allowed Zander to hold him tighter against him.

“When I do,” Lucien whispered into Zander’s dark hair, “I’ll return to you when things are well again.”

And it was a promise under the clear blue sky with streaks of sun bringing the world back to life.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I listened to Hozier - In The Woods Somewhere because I felt it was a good song to write too while writing this kind of fic. (I don't write smut.) 
> 
> I'm going to develop their relationship more in another fic in the future. :) The stories to this series do in a way connect to each other, but it won't go into detail about some things. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.


End file.
